


Metal Sonic's Adventure

by Pumpkin_Hill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Hill/pseuds/Pumpkin_Hill
Summary: Ever heard of Metal Sonic? Well now you're seeing him in a much more different and weird way! Find out noww at the alternative wacky universe! Credit for @metel_sonic on Twitter (https://twitter.com/metel_sonic) for plot.





	Metal Sonic's Adventure

The story begins as Metal Sonic gets some food on McDonald's, which sounds kinda weird considering that he is a robot. He bought some fries there, and drove home with his car. He enjoys his happy meal in his house, which includes a toy. After eating his meal, Metal decides to go on a bicycle trip to the forest as a hobby of his. Suddenly, a figure crosses over Metal like a wind, breaking his bicycle. "Ow", said Metal Sonic. "Who did that?"  
-Heh. - A familiar voice. It was none other than Sonic.  
-Oh, it's you. - Responded Metal.  
-Better get going! Catch me if you can! - Sonic said as he ran without an apology.  
-Hey! What about my bicycle? Come back here! - Said Metal as he chased Sonic, mourning his really expensive bicycle.  
Metal chased Sonic into the forest. In the deep woods, one cannot see another because the wood was so dense. Tired, Metal flies to his home. "Guess I'll buy another bike tomorrow." "Ah, home sweet home. Better get some sleeps." Metal said and began to sleep. The night passed by....

"Ah. Another day, another start." Metal yawns. "Well, let's see here.... $700... Yup, that'll be more than enough. Now let's buy me a new bike!"  
Metal rushes to the bike shop.  
-Excuse me ma'am, how much is this bike?  
-$500, sir.  
-Here you go.  
-Thank you.  
Leaving the shop, he thought about where should he cycle to. "...Well, I haven't been to the park lately, so let's go to the park."  
In the park, he met his old pal Metal Knuckles.  
-Eyy wassup bro?  
-Nothin', you?  
-Check out mah new bike!  
-Yo, p-rad, bro!  
-Eyy!  
-Gotta go! See ya!  
After Metal Knuckles left, Metal Sonic decides to go down a slide. He enjoys it very much and played with it for hours.  
"Ah, what a day." Metal thought as he rode his bike home. Suddenly...  
CRASH!  
A car hits him. Inside the car, it was SONIC! "...You...again!" Metal faintly said.  
-You're too slow! Gotta go fast! Better get going! -Sonic ran away.  
Metal's vision slowly fades....


End file.
